Encuentro en el parque
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Madeline se siente algo triste y decide visitar el parque, donde se encuentra algo bastante peculiar. HISTORIA YURI PruCan sided GerIta...Dedicado a mi BFFita Russane


_**Encuentro en el parque.**_

* * *

Madeline suspiró, su vista en el cielo mientras la risa de los niños llegaba a sus oídos.

Estaba cansada. Demasiado cansada. Cansada de que su estúpida y egoísta hermana siempre fuera le que tenía la atención de todos, mientras ella se quedaba en un rincón ignorada por todos. ¡Sí! ¡Su voz era baja! Pero trataba de hacerla más fuerte y que la escucharan, pero debido a que Emily era muchísimo más…expuesta…en ambos sentidos, siempre la veían primero a ella.

-¿Acaso no hay alguien que me vea primero a mí?

Chirp chirp

-¿Ah?

Madeline bajo la cabeza para ver en el banco donde estaba sentada, una pequeño pajarito amarillo.

-¡Ah~! ¡Qué lindo!-dijo entusiasmada poniendo su mano para que el pajarito se acercara.

Chirp Chirp

-Tu si me puedes ver ¿Verdad? –dijo felizmente al ver que el pajarito estaba en su mano. Miro al pajarito con detenimiento y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño moño en el.- Así que eres mujer…

Chirp Chirp

Maddie dio cuenta que el ala de la pajarita estaba un poco rara, con cuidado la checo solo para recibir un quejido de ella.

-¡L-l-lo siento!-dijo alterada, no dándose cuenta que hablaba con un pájaro.-Esta lastimada…ven conmigo te la curare.

Con la pequeña pajarita en su mano, hacia la llave de agua, que estaba cerca del área de juegos de los niños. Saco un pequeño trapo de su bolso.

-¡Ya está!-dijo alegre mientras miraba la alita de la pajarita sostenida por una tablita y un trapo.- Creo que así estarás bien...

-Disculpe señorita.

Madeline volteo y vio a sus pies una chica de rubia de más o menos 10 años sosteniendo la falda de Maddie, parecía muy seria para su corta edad y su semblante se notaba también más maduro. Usaba unos pesqueros y una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo que la hacía ver mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-...

La chica no contestaba así que Madeline sonrió.

-Me llamó Madeline, pero puedes decirme Maddie. ¿Estas perdida?

-…

-Bueno…¿Dónde está tu mama?

- En casa.

-¿Viniste con alguien?

-Si…con mi hermana…

-Y ¿Dónde está?

-Salió corriendo hace un rato…y no la encuentro…

-Bueno…¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarte un helado?

-…

-Entonces…¿Qué dulce te gustaría comer?

-…Chocolates…

-¿Quieres chocolates?

-…chocolates rellenos de licor de amareto…

Madeline sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de la chica.

-Vamos, te comprare algunos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. ¡Ah! Ven acá pequeña.-Dijo Madeline volteándose a sostener la pequeña pajarita que había encontrado.

-¡Ah! Esa es Julbird…-dijo la chica soltando la falda de Madeline y acercándose a la pajarita.

-¿Julbird?

-Es la pajarita de mi hermana…

-Así que tienes dueña…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡West!  
Madeline se sorprendió al escuchar una voz tan fuerte gritar y volteo la vista para ver a una chica…que sinceramente era muy bonita.

-¡Mein Gott! ¡No es nada asombroso perderse, West!

Madeline se quedó sorprendida ante la chica. Tenía el cabello plateado hasta la cintura y sus ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza al ver a la que parecía su hermana. Vestía unos jeans holgados y una blusa negra que se pegaba a su pecho como segunda piel que decía "Bow to the AwesoME"…bastante diferente a el atuendo que ella misma llevaba, una falda hasta poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una blusa con un suéter encima y su fiel boina roja en medio de sus coletas.

-Espera…¿No será que viste a la pequeña Feli por aquí y por eso te separaste de tu Schwester~?

Maddie se sorprendió al ver como la chica, que parecía muy seria y firme, se sonrojaba.

-N-n-no metas a Felicia en esto. Y tú fuiste la que echó a correr cuando no encontraste Julbird.

-¿Hablan de esta pajarita? –dijo con un murmuro, pero Monica no pareció escucharle. A Madeline no le sorprendió esto, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Es tu pájaro, deberías ser más cuidadosa de donde esta ¡no podemos tenerte corriendo cada vez que t separas de ella!

"Por alguna razón…la mayor parece otra…"  
-¡West! No seas maleducada.

Madeline se sorprendió y miro a la chica, la cual la miraba a los ojos.

-La chica estaba hablando, no la interrumpas.

-¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto sorprendida Maddie.

-¿Ah? Si…¿Por qué te sorprendes? Alguien tan linda, me sorprendería que no te vieran~ Kesesesese~

"Se ríe gracioso" Pensó con una sonrisa Maddie.

-Bueno…preguntaba si este es tu pájaro…

-¡Ah! ¡Julbird! ¡La encontraste! ¡Y curaste su ala!

Madeline no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a la chica sostener en lo alto la pequeña pajarita.

-Kesesesesese~ ¡Danke, Birdie!

-¿Ah? ¿Birdie?

-¡Mira! Julbird se encariño contigo~

Julbird , de alguna forma desconocida para Madeline, había logrado colocarse en su cabeza y se estaba acurrucando en su cabello como si fuera un nido.

-Maple…

-Kesesesesese~ Para que Julbird se haya encariñado contigo debes ser bastante asombrosa~ Mi nombre es Julchen Beilschmidt y esta es mi hermana Monica Beilschmidt ¿Y tú, birdie?

-¡Ah! Soy Madeline. Madeline Williams.-por alguna razón Maddie sintió sus mejillas arder- M-m-me dicen Maddie.

-Kesesesese~ Sí que eres tierna. Vamos. Te invitó algo, por ayudarme con Julbird y West~

-O-ok…

-¡Monica!

Las tres se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y Madeline pudo, claramente ver como Monica se sonrojaba. Una chica sonriente se acercó corriendo, hacia las tres, su falda hasta las rodillas blanca, un poco manchada de lodo, y su blusa rosada de manga corta combinaban perfectamente con sus sandalias doradas y su moño alto.

-F-F ¡Felicia!

-Ve~ Monica~ Que alegría verte aquí~ -La chica tomo las manos de Monica y le sonrió con fuerza.-Vamos a comer gelato~ ¡Hay un lugar cerca de aquí que sirve los mejores postres! Incluso tienen chocolates como los que te gustan~

-…Felicia…

Madeline, sonrió con ternura al ver a la pequeña sonrojada y con dándole una mirada llena de sorpresa a Felicia.

-Kesesesese ¡vamos Felicia! ¡Sera una doble cita!

Madeline se volvió a sonrojar al sentir como Julchen envolvía su cintura con sus brazos. Igualmente lo hizo Monica quien solo podía ver como Felicia saltaba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras soltaba constantes ve´s

.-.-.-.

-Kesesese~ Sí que son tiernas~

Madeline tenía que admitirlo, la forma en la que la , al principio, firme y seria Monica se volvía un nudo lleno de sonrojo al estar con su …amiga Felicia era bastante tierna.

Monica y Feliciano estaban unas sillas más enfrente que ellas, Felicia había insistido que así era más una cita, y se encontraban comiendo chocolates y gelato respectivamente. Madeline ya había pedido algo, sin embargo Julchen se negaba a comer algo alegando que "Esta comida era muy poco asombrosa para ella"

-Monica parece muy seria…-dijo casi sin pensarlo Madeline.

-Es que creció en un momento muy tenso en la casa…justo cuando nuestro padre murió, así que solamente es normal…pero Felicia parece haber cambiado eso…la ha hecho mucho mas abierta y alegre…

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, cuéntame de ti, Birdie~

-¡Ah!...Bueno…no soy la más interesante…Soy de Canadá, tengo una hermana llamada Emily Jones, tenemos diferentes apellidos debido a que nuestros padres son diferentes…pero realmente no es una historia muy triste, y mama se aseguró de que no nos doliera tanto, por lo cual no es algo de lo que me moleste hablar…De hecho mi hermana me suele decir que soy bastante aburrida.

-No me pareces muy aburrida…

La mesera le trajo a Madeline unos panqueques, los cuales chorreaban de miel de maple. Justo como le gustaban.

-¿Qué son esos?

-¿Eh? ¿Mis panqueques?

-Nunca los había visto…

-¡Eh!-Madeline casi salta de su silla- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes que son los panqueques?!

-Wow, Birdie, cálmate, solo son panqueques…

-¡Pruébalos!

Julchen se quedó sorprendida al ver el pedazo de pan escurriendo de miel…peo…¡La cara que ponía Maddie era simplemente demasiado tierna! Estaba sonrojada y hacia un puchero muy adorable mientras extendía el tenedor que estaba justo enfrente de su boca y esa carita de determinación ¡Era demasiado linda! Sin dudarlo le dio un mordisco al panque.

-¡Sabe delicioso!

-Te lo dije.-sonrió orgullosa Madeline- Toma te doy la mitad de los míos.

-¡Waaa! Danke, Birdie.

-¡F-Felicia!

-Ve~…¿Por qué estas roja Monica?

-N-n-no me …

-Ve~ ¿Hice algo mal?

Los ojos de Felicia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento…

-N-n-no llores…

Monica sentía una debilidad enorme por las lágrimas de Felicia, antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía abrazada Felicia.

-N-n-no hiciste nada mal…

Madeline volteo la mirada decidiendo darle a las chicas un poco de privacidad, viendo que Julchen había hecho lo mismo.

-Vaya…sí que se llevan bien esas dos…

-¿Cómo culpar a Monica, Felicia es muy linda~?

Madeline bajo la cabeza. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la compararan con alguien más. No debería doler tanto.

-Pero…

Madeline miró a Julchen a los ojos y se sonrojo al ver que la forma en que la miraba era muy diferente a la forma en que lo miraban los demás.

La miraba con amor.

-¿J-J-Julchen?

-Tu eres mucho más tierna e interesante~

De inmediato se sonrojo y bajo la vista a sus panqueques, sintiendo la mirada fija de Julchen sobre ella y casi sintiendo su sonrisa.

-Maddie…¡Sí que eres linda!

* * *

N/A: Dedicado a mi BFFita Valeria~ Que ama el PruCan y el yuri .3. espero que te guste~


End file.
